


unconditionally (i will love you)

by amoontea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, im super soft for them too, just a super soft morning of mark lee adoring hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoontea/pseuds/amoontea
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck so, so much.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 89





	unconditionally (i will love you)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooo this is just a test fic bc i havent written ANYTHING for so long (except for academic essays which are BORING) so i dedicate this to my loves mark and haechan!!!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Long story short, life turns out to be good.

Mark, as a persistent pessimist, never thought it would go this way. He’s earned his degree in music production; he’s recently got accepted by this company who was looking for a composer and saw the talent in him; he moved in with Donghyuck, his longtime boyfriend, and now he wakes up to the sight of him.

Him. Yes, _him_. The angel himself.

Amazing, isn’t it?

The aforementioned angel is lying on his side, soft whistles coming out from his parted lips, which look plumper with how his cheek is mushed on the pillow. On the other side of the bed, Mark, who’s been awake for the past ten minutes or so, watches the love of his life with wonder, thinking how he could get _so_ lucky. He eyes the lashes touching Donghyuck’s cheeks ever so delicately, and the rosy tint of his cheeks further accentuates his perfection.

Mark is a reverent believer that he can never _ever_ get enough of this, and he always makes sure to burn this memory on the back of his eyelids so that he can see this moment every single time he closes his eyes: Donghyuck peacefully sleeping, lanky legs tangled with Mark’s, his silky brown hair spread out on the pillow, and _damn, Mark can’t stop getting distracted by those beautiful lips_.

Against his better judgment, he leans in, a hand reaching out to cup Donghyuck’s face—his beautiful _angelic_ face—and confirm that he’s real; he’s here, on the bed, with him. Real, but also very surreal.

Donghyuck stirs from the touch, humming in acknowledgement of Mark’s warmth close to him, and one of his hands flies up to cover Mark’s in his. Drowsily, he nuzzles further into his pillow instead of Mark’s hand, which makes Mark’s heart slam into his own ribcage at this display of cuteness, and he smiles lovingly at his boyfriend.

“Mmm…five more minutes?” Donghyuck speaks up out of nowhere, voice stiff from sleep.

Mark chuckles. “It’s Sunday, silly,” he replies, closely gazing onto the smattering of beauty marks—the word “smattering” is rather understating it, though, so he’d settle with “sprinkle”—on his face, enough to hang a constellation in itself onto the sky for another wonder in this universe and let astronomers try to figure out how to map it while Mark has the guide in his hand. “I recall that you don’t have anything on your schedule for today. Do you?”

Donghyuck shifts and snuggles closer to Mark, body curling up like an armadillo. “No, I don’t think so…but if Renjun wants me there…,” he says in the midst of his sleepy haze, trailing off as dreamland pulls him back to where he belongs—the bliss of slumber, and Mark’s arms.

(Mark would argue that his arms should be mentioned first, but what isn’t known to him won’t kill him.)

“I’ll call him, and tell him that you, mister, deserve this break,” Mark says, thumb starting to graze across Donghyuck’s prominent cheekbone. “You’ve been working the _whole_ week. Your voice deserves a break, you know.”

Donghyuck’s lips pull up into a small lope-sided smirk, one of his eyes cracking open into a very small slit that it’s almost imperceptible. “That wasn’t what you said last night, you hypocrite,” he shoots back, rendering Mark sputtering for the perfect reply—which he’s always short on when it comes to Donghyuck being sassy towards him. He never seems to learn in their five years of relationship. “Despite that, though, I still love you.”

“More than anything?”

Donghyuck grins. A very beautiful grin, at that.

“More than anything.”

“Even your career in the theatre?”

“Yeah, yeah. Bet that’s what you wanted to hear, huh?”

“Hyuck!”

“Dork.”


End file.
